Jaden and his lucky charm
by KuribohSquid
Summary: Jaden had never lost a battle, and Syrus was nowhere to be seen, could Syrus be the reason Jaden was so unlucky? The two had never been separated before but they were about to be reunited in a completely different way. Jaden x Syrus Yaoi


**Jaden x Syrus**

It was one of those regular days at the Academy and Jaden was on his way to duel, he needed much practise before he could face off his rival…Chazz. Ever since Jaden has joined the Academy he had always wanted to duel him, every waking moment was taken up by Chazz, he seemed never to talk about anything else. Jaden's best friend Syrus had been at his side since they had both passed the entrance exams a year before, they were like brothers but today Syrus wasn't at his side.

*sigh, It's no fun without him here….It's the first time in a year that he hasn't been here* thought the lonely Slifer Red duelist. Syrus wasn't one to skip school like this, in fact he hadn't ever thought about cutting class. Jaden sat on the steps leading up to the Academy, on his own; it was about time he was duelling again. "I guess I'd better get my game on," he puffed, obviously missing his little buddy, what possibly could be keeping him away from Jaden.

The Kuriboh haired boy made his way over to the hall where they duel, he kicked the doors open in frustration. There weren't as many students duelling, but Jaden quickly located his first target, a small-ish boy, he wasn't very well known but Jaden could handle him…or so he thought.

Jumping down countless flights of stairs Jaden pounced on the poor soul, eager to duel, eager to win. "Me…You…Duel…Now" he wheezed after the epic race to get to the boy, and they went over to the duelling arena. "Um...I'm not so great at this…" panicked the boy, he had only just joined the school by the looks of things. "It's ok, because I'm going to get my game on…" shouted Jaden, being the line he opened with.

Jaden opened with his Elemental hero's, being his signature deck it was a sure win against the strongest of duelists. The new kid used a mix match of dragons and spellcasters it seemed, yet to acquire a decent sense of duel spirit he drew a card cautiously. This whole charade went on for about an hour, slowly more student filed into the hall and gathered around to watch the duel, soon enough there were possibly a hundred students all gathered around the small kid and Jaden Yuki.

"How is this even possible?" screamed Jaden, the small kid seemed to put up a strong defence and not even Elemental Hero Neos could break through it. "Hey that kid is beating Jaden…he's only just joined…" whispered a member of the crowd, slowly the whisper changed into a chant for the small kid. Everyone was surprised that such a novice could prevent Jaden from scratching his life points.

Eventually, despite his efforts Jaden was slowly losing his cards to the infamous defence put up by the boy, *maybe this has something to do with Syrus not being here* the thought echoed in Jaden's mind. Syrus was always by his side during a duel, he was eternally bonded with his blue haired buddy, and come to think of it, he had never lost a duel when he was around.

"It's time to end this thing," boasted the little kid, his confidence had built over the course of the duel, "I tribute two monsters on my side of the field…to SUMMON…BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" screamed the boy. Jaden stood there horrified, with only 500 life points left and nothing on the field he was done for.

Not only was he going to ruin his winning streak, he was losing to a first year who had just joined the school. "GO BLUE EYES, ATTACK HIM," the final commands were uttered and Jaden was sent flying across the duel arena in a massive explosion. "Good duel Jaden," said the boy gleefully as he strode off towards the exit, Jaden was still sprawled on the floor, shocked at what just happened. "What just happened?" he screeched, as he regained his composure and got up, his winning streak now destroyed by a small kid.

"Dude…you just got killed by a kid…" exclaimed one of the students watching, the rest of them just stood silent. Jaden dusted himself off and turned towards the exit, this was humiliating; he had just lost not just the duel…but his pride and maybe even respect.

The Slifer red duelist walked to the exit and slipped through the doors, trying not to be seen after such a gruelling defeat. The boy slumped against the walls and sank to the floor, curled up in a heap of un-nerved mess, never had he been filled with so much doubt. If only Syrus was there to support him.

Jaden made his way back to the tool shed which he called home, hoping to walk into Syrus on the way back, but he was nowhere to be seen. *I never really knew how much I love him* Jaden admitted to himself, there was something that he felt when he was with Syrus, a sense of belonging…something he only felt with him. "No…this is crazy…I can't…" he muttered to himself, "but he's a…this is weird…but i…" Jaden stared at the floor in dismay, he couldn't actually love Syrus…could he?

Jaden decided to change into his boxers and lay in bed for a while, he needed to think so many things through. He neatly left his uniform at the end of his bed, and flopped onto his soft mattress, so if he did really have feelings for Syrus…how would he know Syrus would feel the same way. So many thoughts were running through his head, "Syrus…I…I…" Just then the door to the tool shed flew open, and there in the fading light of the afternoon stood a small blue haired boy…Syrus.

Jaden's eyes flew open, "Where have you been all day…" he trailed off as he noticed Syrus had a very possessive look on his face, this wasn't like him at all. Syrus spoke in a very harsh tone, "What were you saying about me…Jaden?" his expression unmoving and almost provocative way, "tell me…" he ordered. This certainly wasn't the Syrus Jaden knew and loved, he had changed but it was kind of attractive.

"I…umm…I…" he trailed off, still sitting on his bed Jaden blushed a very bright shade of red, almost like his slifer uniform. "You…what?" replied Syrus in a very slow manner, the boy moved closer to Jaden, not breaking the eye contact, "because I'd like to know." Syrus made his way over to where Jaden was sitting, still bright red and only getting redder, the situation wasn't helping Jaden's sudden urges to grab Syrus.

"I…um…think…I…love…" he once again trailed off, but this time it wasn't from fear…Syrus had gotten so close to his face that he could feel him breathing. "Love? Who? ME?" suggested Syrus, getting as close as possible to Jaden's now very intimidated face, "well then…" he finally leant in closer to Jaden and brushed his lips against Jaden's, making him whimper.

Not knowing what to do, Jaden sat there still and silent, all the worrying thought had vanished from his mind as he clearly knew Syrus felt the same way. The slifer boy reached out his hand to his best friends, connecting slowly, it felt so right, but forbidden. "I didn't think…you'd…" Jaden whispered nervously, as the seemingly more confident Syrus moving closer pulling his partner closer to the edge of the bed.

The blue haired boy lowered himself into Jaden's lap, ofcourse Jaden was only in his boxer shorts and had basically it all on show, a wave of relief and pleasure passed over Jaden as Syrus perched on his groin. "So…" replied Syrus in a hushed, lustful tone, "I see your pleased to see me…" hinting to the huge bulge in Jaden's boxers, his face instantly blushing again. "I…missed you…Syrus," sighed Jaden, letting all control slowly slip away as he chose to take advantage of the moment, him clearly needing to having his little friend right there, right now.

"And I missed you…Jaden" he said with a sudden rock of his hips on Jaden's crotch, smiling as Jaden gasped and clenched his fists around Syrus' jacket. "You know what I want Syrus…" breathed Jaden heavily in his ear, wanting to relieve his urge badly. Syrus rocked again, this time harder, grinding himself into Jaden, he seemed to like to tease his roommate, "I know EXACTLY what you want…" he chuckled darkly.

Syrus started to slowly undo his jacket that Jaden was so desperately clinging onto, slipping it off and throwing it across the room, *only trousers and shirt left* thought Jaden. Syrus' rocking was now aided by Jaden pulling him closer and gently rocking with him, starting slowly. "You know I want you…right Jaden?" giggled Syrus, undoing his shirt to reveal a surprisingly toned body. "Wow…" gasped Jaden, "when did you get so hot?" the pair looked at each other, still rocking slowly.

Syrus didn't answer only smile, pushing Jaden back onto his bed and climbing on top of the kuriboh, "does it really matter," he finally responded. Breathing heavily Jaden pulled Syrus' head closer to his, embracing his lips, while Syrus sneakily slipped his hand down Jaden's ever tightening boxers to relieve the pressure. Syrus wrapped his fingers around Jaden's boner, making the poor boy moan with pleasure; smiling Syrus pulled his cock out of his boxers and fondled it.

The motion made by Syrus' hand sent Jaden into a world of pleasure, he moaned a little too loudly, then being silenced by his mate plunging his tongue into his mouth. The whole affair was unbelievable, Jaden had no idea what he was doing, but he didn't care anymore, although it seemed unfair that Syrus had all the fun.

Just as he thought that Jaden grabbed Syrus' belt and slipped it from his trousers, making him easily accessible from this position. Tugging his trousers from his waist proved harder than it seemed, but soon Syrus was exposed and Jaden gawped at his cock, it could have been 7-8 inched of pure heaven. Smiling, the blue haired boy continued to rub Jaden's erect member slowly and with a steady speed, while still kissing the boy passionately.

By this time Jaden had also relieved Syrus of his pants, playing with his enormous dick with his left hand, while brushing his other through Syrus' soft blue hair. The pair of them were now playing with each other, moaning deeply with pleasure, it was then that Syrus pulled away from Jaden, "You do want me…right?" asked Syrus in a hushed tone. "Of course I do, I love you," smiled Jaden, Syrus now sitting upright with Jaden's cock in his hands.

"Good…then you won't mind…" Syrus paused as he slid onto Jaden, them both gasping and then groaning in pleasure. Jaden's massive cock had been slid into his small friend, the tightness of Syrus becoming apparent as Jaden screwed up his face. Syrus was shocked that it was so big, "Oh…Jaden…" he gasped, "your so…ah," he paused to get used to Jaden being inside him for the first time.

Jaden was now in control as far as he could make out, seen as he was now in Syrus, the waves of pleasure threatening to overcome him. This feeling had never been experienced by either of the two friends, but whatever it was…they liked it.

The pair of them got more and more into it as time went on, Syrus started to caress his partner's neck, nipping it gently and working his way down. Jaden moved his hips up and down, he was still in Syrus making him jolt every time he plunged into him. He kept a steady pace, bouncing Syrus up and down, then something came over him…a feeling like no other, it made him want to scream in pleasure.

Jaden then had a sudden smirk on his face as he sped up his pace, pounding his massive wang into Syrus, faster and harder with ever push. Syrus' face turned into sudden realisation that his partner was going to screw him over so hard. Syrus panted and moaned as Jaden kept going in hard, as Jaden was busy he grabbed hold of his own cock and started to frantically rub it.

"Oh god…Syrus…I…" Jaden screamed, as he went for the final stretch of his stamina, it was all or nothing time, it was time to get his game on inside Syrus. "Ja…Jaden…I love you…make me scream…" breathed the small boy, he was almost at the point of climax when Jaden stopped suddenly, "Are you ok?" Jaden slid himself out of Syrus and grabbed his friend by the scruff of the neck, he pushed his head towards his throbbing boner begging, "Finish me…Syrus…I love you…" forcing his cock into Syrus' mouth.

"I'd be happy to buddy…" moaned the blue haired duelist, his mouth formed a tight seal around Jaden's unbelievably large dick, it barely being able to fit into his mouth. Jaden helped Syrus with the motion by thrusting into his mouth, the pleasure rising and his moaning increased, this had formed a bond that was closer than ever before.

"Syrus I'm gonna…" he trailed off as he let out an almighty sigh of relief, and he came into Syrus' mouth. The small blue haired boy pulled back, letting the white sticky fluid drip from his lips, "thank you…Jaden," he sighed as he too came all over the bed. The pair of duelists lay back on the sheets, covered in body fluids, panting, Syrus within Jaden's arms.

"I think it's safe to say your mine now…" jostled Jaden looking at his best friend with a massive grin, "that was amazing, I've never felt so alive." Closing his eyes Jaden wished that it never ended, it was the first time he had felt this alive in a long time, and he didn't want that to change.

Syrus nuzzled into Jaden's chest, "I will always be yours Jaden, don't ever forget that" he beamed back, thoughts were running through his head but none of them were regret, what he had done was the best thing he'd ever done. The pair of them just lay there in each other's arms, exhausted from their adventure; they slowly drifted off into the land of sleep.

These boys will never forget what had unfolded that night, as they carry the truth on their shoulders and holding it with pride. "KURI KURI," appeared the winged kuriboh soul from Jaden's deck…it floated by the boys for a moment…and winked.


End file.
